vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goyathlay Soundman
Summary Goyathlay Soundman, a parallel version of Soundman from Steel Ball Run that exists in the 37th iteration of the universe. A famous native american astronaut, stoic, specifically chosen to be apart of an expedition to Mars alongside Enrico Pucci, Pocoloco and lead by the former President of the United States and son of Funny Valentine, Funnier Valentine. Upon reaching Mars, Funnier reveals the expedition's true purpose, the retrieval of Kars, The Ultimate Thing, and proceeds to betray his team and go on a attempted killing spree in which Soundman retaliates, saving whoever he can and engaging Funnier Valentine in combat in a desperate attempt to avenge his allies and save those still alive. While his ability resembles a Stand it's explicitly different, born in a sandy region, one day as a child he understood sand and sand understood him. There has been proven cases of people adapting to their environment before, an example being inhabitants of plains seeing further but this is completely beyond as Soundman didn't adapt, he became one with the environment in a literal sense, sand and him became one and are bound. With far to little cases of this to be probably given a name, Enrico Pucci and Soundman have decided to name it Bound. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Varies on the amount of sand. At least 9-B, far higher with enough sand Name: Goyalthay Soundman, "Sandman" Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (JORGE JOESTAR) Gender: Male Age: Possibly in his early 30's Classification: Human, astronaut, Bound Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible despite not being a Stand User), Can communicate and understand sand and similar materials, Summoning (Of his Bound), Sand Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid), Limited Intangibility. | Previous abilities plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Elemental Intangibility, Pseudo-Flight (Can propel itself through the air with sand) and Regeneration (High-Mid). Attack Potency: Street level | Varies on the amount of sand. At least Wall level (Terrified Funnier Valentine and flung him into a wall, punched a hole through a computer and knocked down a steel door), far higher with enough sand (Capable of manipulating a vast amount of sand, up to a planet's worth). Speed: Peak Human with Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic reactions (Summoned Dune before Das Boot's missiles hit him). | At least Subsonic+ movement speed (Went from the surface of Mars to out of its atmosphere in under two minutes) with Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Reacted to and swallowed Das Boot's missiles). Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Varies on the amount of sand. Striking Strength: Street Class | Varies on the amount of sand. At least Wall Class (Smashed down a steel door), far higher with enough sand (Created a pillar of sand over 10 kilometers in height moving at subsonic speeds). Durability: At least Street level | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Swallowed several Das Boot missiles, contained a hail of missiles and it took a barrage of them from within to actually damage it). Stamina: Peak Human, a trained astronaut. Range: Average human melee range, Dune can be manually controlled for over 10 kilometers. | Extended human melee range in his sand suit, planetary otherwise (Capable of and was gathering the entirety of all sand on Mars). Standard Equipment: Sand. Intelligence: Above average. Weaknesses: Sand that leaves his range will return to being normal sand, his head isn't entirely composed of sand and thus is far more vulnerable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dune:' Dune is a Bound that is composed entirely of Sand with a grinning head with sharp teeth. When using its ability, it usually has its head form around the shapes it shifts into. **'Sand/Earth Manipulation:' Dune uses any available sand within its area, or simply the amount of sand its composed of by default, in any way it pleases such as creating a suit of sand, swallowing enemy attacks, manipulating its shape and size, using it to fill in wounds of himself or others, restrict movements and crush opponents, manipulate it for long range travel and movement and more. **'Sand Body:' Soundman's body is composed almost entirely of sand allowing him to reform from what would be otherwise lethal injuries such as being blown up from within and having his back blown out or have attacks be absorbed or pass through his body with noticeable damage. Key: Goyathlay Soundman | Dune Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Sand Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9